


I licked it – it’s mine now

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Connor just likes to lick stuff... And we all know: if Our licked it, it's yours....





	I licked it – it’s mine now

Licking things had always been something Connor did. He literally licked everything. Analysing stuff, collecting data.   
But he never licked Hank…

Since the revolution Connor had been by Hank’s side. Spending most of the days together. It was something they both enjoyed, learning from each other. Relaying on each other.  
Hank had stopped drinking. Spending his evenings with Connor at home was way better than sitting in a shitty, dirty bar. Connor loved to cook for Hank. And Sumo.   
They were close. But not as close as Connor would have liked them to be.

On the way home from work they stopped at the grocery store. Cooking fresh and healthy meant the world to Connor. Maybe because he could lick everything beforehand. Analysing it. Tasting it. Not eating, just tasting. But it was enough for him. He got way more pleasure out of licking stuff. Maybe more than he should.

„Mooooom… I want this apple!“ A small girl appeared in Connor’s sight. In her left hand she held a bright red apple, her other hand tugging at her mother’s shirt.   
„We've got several others at home, Lucy.“ Her mother smirked. „Please put it back, sweetie.“  
„But mom…“ The little girl pleaded. „This one looks so juicy and…“ Lucy brought the apple up to her face, sticking her little tongue out and licking the red skin of the apple. „I _licked_ it. So it’s _mine_.“  
Her mom laughed. „Yeah..okay. You can have it. Nobody can take it away from you since you licked it.“   
Happy little Lucy placed the apple in the wooden basket her mom was carrying, just seconds before disappearing into the next isle.

„Connor?“ It was Hank.  
„Sorry, Hank. I was just watching this child…“ Connor said, a big smile on his face. For once Hank wasn’t right. He wasn’t the only one _licking_ things.

Later that day Connor stood in the small kitchen area, preparing some vegetables while thinking about this whole ' _I licked it so it’s mine'-thing_. Would that mean he could lick Hank and they would stay this close forever?

An hour later he told Hank to take a seat at the table. He quickly finished decorating the plate before serving it to Hank.  
He leaned down, sticking his tongue out slowly and licked a small, wet stripe from Hank’s shoulder to his ear. The human flinched.  
„What the fuck was _that_ , Connor?“  
„I licked you. According to what I’ve heard today it means I can keep you.“ A big smile appeared on the android's face.   
„What the hell are you talking about???“ Hank rubbed the skin where Connor had licked him.  
„In the grocery store was a girl. She asked her mother for this particular good looking apple. Her mother refused to buy it so she licked it. That little one said 'I licked it, so it’s mine'.“ Connor saw in Hank’s face that he had done something wrong. „I am sorry.“ He whispered before turning away. „I just wanted to be with you forever…“

In a matter of seconds Hank grabbed Connor’s wrist. The android turned around as Hank got up. They just looked at each other for sheer endless moments.   
„Why would you want to be with me?“ Hank’s voice cracked slightly.   
„Because you mean _something_ to me.“ Connor said, slowly grabbing Hank’s other hand. „Something more, Hank. I know this sounds strange, but I think humans call it _love_.“ Gently he licked Hank’s hand before kissing the warm, slightly salty skin.

Hank stayed silent but Connor took it as a good sign. At least he wasn’t pulling away his hand. With every little kiss Connor gained more courage, soon licking over Hank’s sensitive fingertips. When he finally sucked one into his mouth a low moan escaped the human in front of him.   
„Damn Connor. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.“   
The android blushed light blue, his led flickering yellow. He let go of the finger with a pop. „I think I do.“ The smirk on his face was adorable. „You’re heart is racing, you’re getting aroused by my doing.“

„I would give the world if you’d continue what you’ve done there on another part of me…“ Hank’s cheeks turned into a dark reddish color. „I want you, Connor…“

They abandoned the food on the table, moving into the bedroom. The first kiss they shared was shy, slow. But it pushed aside the last bit of doubt in both of their minds.

 

 


End file.
